All for Her
by Viator11
Summary: We all do more than we usually do for those closest to us, it is no different for Eren.


**Please enjoy this story everyone! Oddly enough, I actually started writing this after I saw the Argentina/Portugal game lol.**

**Setting: AU **

**Note: Don't own anything attack on titan -_-**

All for Her

"Leo Messi has it, one defender in front," the commentators voice was being enveloped by the sound of the stadium; Eren sat up abruptly and unknowingly grabbed Mikasa's hand, "dribbles to his left…back to his right!" The warmth of his hands was crushing hers, "and he's found an opening!" She momentarily ignored the game to stare at him, moving closer to his oblivious face. "Only the goalkeeper to beat!" She quickly reverted her eyes back to the screen, "...MESSSSSIIII! Oh so close, just off the crossbar."

Eren took his hands off of Mikasa to hold his head in disappointment, "Oh man that would've been awesome, huh Mikasa."

"Yeah, almost," she held her warm hand as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "I thought you said you don't watch sports, that it's more fun to play it than to sit around."

"Well…" Mikasa noticed an odd reaction from Eren as he continued, "it's not everyday you get to see a game like this, and…it's not that bad, heh."

Eren attempted to hold his obscure smile, which immediately made her curious. However, she didn't read too much into it and let it slide for now, because she really wanted to ask Eren something. She took a pair of objects out of her pocket and faced away from Eren.

"I see…by the way, Eren, um…are you…busy tomorrow?" The raven-haired girl found the refrigerator in front of her, very interesting to stare at today.

Eren still had his eyes glued to the screen, "Um no, why?"

"Well, I was wondering…if you would like to go watch a movie, tomorrow…you see I got these free tickets from Christa," she turned around and held out her hand.

Eren turned to look at the girl who was still facing away, "Oh, uh yeah I guess I can go."

Mikasa with wide eyes smiled, "Really! Tomorrow for sure, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow…wait…tomorrow!? Dang it, I'm sorry Mikasa I…actually have to do something else…I'm really sorry!"

Her emotions did a complete 180, as she brought her hands down in disappointment.

"Oh, okay…maybe another time then…I need to go back home, I uh have to finish something for my parents, Ill see you later." Mikasa grabbed her sweater and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry Mikasa…" Eren resumed watching the game with his head down in guilt.

**The day before, at school…**

"Are you sure you want to do this Eren? There is other ways to get money," a concerned Armin followed him.

"It's the quickest way, just tell me, do I have a chance?"

"Yeah, I mean, I looked at the stats and it's possible that Portugal can win, but it's very close and it's just an exhibition, but don't get mad at me if you lose your money."

"Good, I won't get mad, I trust you Armin. Besides, if I win, I also get to see his stupid face with regret."

The two of them walked through the hallway and found themselves in front of Marco, Connie, and Jean.

"Hey Jean, I'll take that bet," said Eren.

"Huh? What are you talking about idiot," said Jean who motioned towards him.

"You said you would bet anyone that Argentina wins, no one took your bet, but I will…or were you just making a fool out of yourself again?"

Jean grinded his teeth as he took Eren's bait, "Hell no I wasn't kidding! Your on Jaeger, I'll gladly take your money!"

Marco held his hand on Jean's shoulder with a concerned smile as Connie chimed in, "Hey, can I get on the bet too?"

"Sorry Connie, but it's just me and horse face here," said Eren pointing to said horse face.

"Bastard! Why do you even want to bet anyways? You don't even watch sports because you go on and on about how playing it is better."

"It is and it's none of your concern…besides I got Armin here to help me out," Eren placed his arm around him with a playful smile, to which Armin sarcastically smiled back.

"Whatever," said Jean walking back to class with Marco and Connie in tow.

"I'll say this again, don't blame me if you lose," said Armin.

"It's fine I'm not gonna lose…it's for her birthday after all," said Eren.

"You know, I'm pretty sure all Mikasa wants is just to be close to you," said Armin as he started heading to class with Eren following him.

"Yeah, but it's not enough…she deserves more."

Armin looked back, "You know what would be the best present for her?"

"What?"

"If you give her a big kiss," Armin smiled widely as Eren's face grew red.

"Shutup Armin."

Meanwhile, Mikasa found herself talking to Christa, "So you see, Mikasa, I don't need these tickets anymore cause unfortunately I had other plans." The blonde girl handed her the pair of tickets to which Mikasa accepted.

"Um, thank you."

Christa waved goodbye and walked back towards Ymir who was waiting for her. Mikasa looked at the tickets, the title read 'Interstellar' and the date was on the same day as her birthday. With these pair of tickets, she already knew whom she was going to invite. It would take a lot of courage, but she believed she could do it.

**Present…**

She did it, but it was still a failure. She walked silently back to her home, opened to the door to her room and closed the door shut. Mikasa laid face first on her bed cursing herself for the unfortunate luck she had. Tomorrow was her birthday, she only had ever spent it with her parents, Armin, and Eren and that was perfect. She didn't let anyone in school know her birthday except the two she considered her closest people. And this year, she wanted to spend the day with Eren. She would have given up all her birthday memories for one day with him. After a few minutes, she allowed the sheets to consume her sleepy body.

**The next day…**

"Man, know what am I gonna do."

Eren ran vigorously through the mall to find an alternate present for Mikasa. The necklace that he had his eye on had been sold already. To make matters worse, the mall was closing early today for renovations.

"Stupid Jean," Eren calmed his breathing as he stopped momentarily, " 'oh sorry Jaeger, but I left the money back at my house', idiot."

Eren searched franticly around him until someone caught his eye.

"Hey Reiner!" Eren ran towards him. Reiner was working on one of the stalls and was starting to pack up.

"Hm? Oh, Eren what's up?"

Eren collected his breathe again, "Reiner, do you have anything that a girl would like?"

Reiner looked at Eren quizzically, but realized that Eren was in a bind and decided to help him out. "Yeah…uh, how about this?"

"No, what else."

"Hm…oh this one."

Eren sighed, "No, come on Reiner I thought you were good with the ladies."

Reiner took offense, "I am good, you're just not being specific; who is this for?"

Eren hesitated, but decided to just tell him, "It's for Mikasa and it's her birthday today."

Reiner looked at him with wide eyes, "Really? How come she didn't tell anyone?"

Before Eren could respond, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Reiner, how much is that!"

Reiner turned around to where Eren was pointing at, "Oh, uh, I'll give it you for ten dollars."

"I'll take it, thanks Reiner!" Eren ran off leaving the money and a speechless Reiner behind.

Eren looked at the item and began to feel skeptical about it, "This is still not enough though, I guess I'll just have to think of something else."

At Mikasa's house, Armin and her parents were beginning to finish the cake. The birthday girl, on the other hand, was still in her room. Her mother motioned softly to Armin, to which he took the hint. After walking up the stairs, he stood in front of her closed door.

"Mikasa? Um, Eren is going to be here soon, so why don't you come out…you can help us finish the cake."

"Yeah, just give me a minute," said the girl who was planning on taking a long minute.

Armin didn't want to leave like this, but then felt Eren's hand on his shoulder. Eren signaled Armin to keep quiet as Eren smiled at him playfully. Armin smiled back and thought of an idea.

"By the way Mikasa, Eren left you something, but you have to come out and get it."

Mikasa's ears perked up as she stood up from her bed and walked hastily toward the door. In a single motion, she opened the door immediately and went from pale-cheek Ackerman to red-face Mikasa.

"E-Eren!"

"Hey Mikasa, can I come in?"

"Yes, of course!"

"I'll leave you two alone then," said Armin as he smiled at Mikasa where she blushed trying to ignore his words.

Mikasa was uncomfortable; her room was a mess and she looked even more so. Ending the silence, Eren held out his hand, "Here Mikasa, happy birthday."

Mikasa grabbed the bag from his hand and opened it to find a bright red scarf tangled in small knot. Eren was starting to feel unsure, "Do you like it?"

Mikasa's eye started to swell up a bit as she held the scarf tightly, "I…love it, thank you Eren."

A sigh of relief escaped Eren's mouth as he motioned towards the girl, "I'm sorry I was late, and that I told you I was busy; I wasn't I was trying to get you the right present…there is also one more thing I want to give you."

Mikasa was beginning to feel even more jubilant as she was prepared to get another present from Eren. Although, this present was something she was not prepared for. Eren held Mikasa by her shoulders, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was a quick kiss, but it still had the power of a bomb as a blast of emotions covered her whole body.

"U-um…u-um," Mikasa held her face in embarrassment as she used the scarf to hide her bright blush. It was only for a moment, but she felt his entirety from that single contact.

Eren also had deep blush, "so, do you think we can still catch that movie?"

Mikasa immediately looked at him, "Yes! We can still make it if we leave now." Mikasa quickly grabbed her belongings and whatever sweater she can find to cover her clothes. She also made sure to bring her new scarf.

"What about the cake-whoa!" said Eren as Mikasa pulled his hand and led him down the stairs.

"We can eat when we get back, come on," Mikasa had a never-ending smile across her face.

"Oh there you guys are, cake is—hey where are you guys going?" said Armin.

"Me and Eren are going to the movies!" said Mikasa she looked to her parents for confirmation.

"Okay dear have fun," said her mother smiling.

"Please don't be long," said her father from his place at the table. With her parent's acceptance, Mikasa pulled Eren outside as a faint 'thank you' was heard.

All Armin can do was smile as he saw his two best friends holding hands, "About time."

Outisde, Mikasa was practically dragging Eren, until Eren decided to stop her, "Mikasa! Wait up a second."

Mikasa obliged but was still growing impatient, "Eren if we don't hurry—"

"It's not going anywhere," Eren laughed, "I didn't think you were going to be like this." He smiled at her and it made her heart skip a beat, "I like it."

Mikasa blushed as she motioned toward him, "E-Eren can you…kiss me again? I need to make sure this isn't a dream."

Eren ceased his smiling and looked at Mikasa intently, "It's not a dream." This time he grabbed her waist and pulled her in, "I'll show you." Under the starry sky, the two of them shared a never-ending kiss.

**I appreciate some reviews and thanks again for reading! Look forward to more stories! **


End file.
